ANGELS : A Forbidden Love
by H2PHaarate
Summary: [BTS YoonMin] Apakah kalian mengetahui kisah cinta terlarang yang berasal dari Surga? Bukan kisah cinta antara Adam dan Hawa, melainkan kisah cinta dari para kekasih Tuhan yang tidak seharusnya ada…
1. Chapter 1

Langit di Seoul hari ini terlihat berduka. Cuaca di Seoul pada akhir tahun memang biasanya akan di dominasi dengan sedikit kabut dan mendung yang samar kala langit akan menumpahkan salju musim dingin yang akan menyelimuti permukaan kota metropolitan di Korea Selatan itu dengan warna putih yang indah. Namun tidak hari ini.

Langit yang biasanya tetap terlihat biru dengan hiasan awan-awan yang berwarna putih sedikit keabuan itu kini terlihat kelam. Tidak ada warna lain selain warna abu pekat, seakan waktu telah menunjukkan pada para penghuni kota tak pernah tidur itu untuk segera mengakhiri kegiatan mereka dan kembali ke rumah masing-masing –walau pada kenyataannya ini masih sore hari dimana langit seharusnya berwarna jingga kemerahan.

Seorang pemuda berambut merah jambu menatap langit sore hari itu dengan tatapan tidak suka, bibir tebalnya mengerucut dengan sebal, matanya melotot tajam pada langit seakan langit bisa melihat bahwa keadaannya yang suram membuatnya kesal setengah mati. Seharusnya cuaca hari ini cerah, tapi ia harus menghadapi langit kelam seperti ini. Pengunjung kafenya pasti akan sepi.

Kakinya melangkah dengan cepat menjauh dari keramaian, berjalan menyusuri jalanan yang lebih sempit untuk menuju tempat kerjanya yang berada di salah satu kawasan pertokoan tak jauh dari rumahnya itu. Tak lama ia pun bisa melihat bangunan yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari bangunan-bangunan lain di sekitarnya, sebuah kafe yang memiliki papan nama berwarna emas : Angels.

Sebuah kafe yang akan berubah menjadi bar di malam hari itu dimiliki oleh pasangan Kim Namjoon dan Kim Seokjin –pasangan sesama jenis yang telah melegalkan pernikahan mereka di Amerika dua tahun lalu. Pasangan yang sangat unik jika kau bertanya padanya, karena sifat keduanya yang begitu bertolak belakang namun pada akhirnya melengkapi satu sama lain.

 _Kling_

"Oh, kau sudah kembali, Jimin-ah?"

Kim Seokjin tampak sumringah dengan senyum cantiknya terpampang di wajah tampannya. Harus ia akui bahwa bossnya itu memiliki wajah yang sangat tampan hingga bisa dikatakan sekaligus cantik. Semua orang yang pernah bertemu dengan teman hidup Kim Namjoon itu mengakuinya –membuat Kim Seokjin menjadi sangat percaya diri.

"Mengapa wajahmu cemberut seperti itu?" Tanya Seokjin begitu benar-benar memperhatikan wajahnya.

"Cuaca diluar sedang buruk!" jawabnya singkat, terdengar kesal.

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Cuaca memang sedang tidak baik." Seokjin menaikkan bahunya, acuh. "Global warming tidak lagi bisa dicegah, bahkan dengan cahaya dari wajah tampanku."

Sebuah keringat imajiner mungkin akan jatuh dari kening Jimin jika ini kejadian dalam sebuah karya komik atau film komedi. Memang tingkat kepercayaan diri Seokjin selalu membuatnya kehilangan kata-kata.

"Kau tidak takut pelanggan kita berkurang atau bahkan sepi, hyung?" Tanya Jimin.

"Biar saja, toh, aku memang sengaja membeli tempat yang tidak memiliki tempat parkir seperti ini memang karena tidak ingin memiliki terlalu banyak pelanggan." Jawab si bos dengan acuh tak acuh.

Sekali lagi, Jimin hanya bisa menghela nafas –maklum. Kim Seokjin memang membuka Angels ini sebagai hobi saja, karena sebenarnya suaminya, Kim Namjoon adalah seorang CEO Sukses di Seoul dan Seokjin merasa bosan jika harus menunggu di rumah seperti seorang 'istri' pada umumnya. Akhirnya dibukalah Angels, yang walaupun tidak menyediakan lahan parkir tetap ramai didatangi oleh banyak pelanggan karena memang kemampuan memasak Seokjin yang luar biasa, juga wajah tampannya.

Mantel panjang yang dikenakannya telah tergantung di ruang ganti karyawan dan ia telah memakai seragamnya. Sebuah setelah baju bartender lengkap dengan apron hitam di pinggangnya membalut tubuhnya dengan sempurna –sesuatu yang menurut Seokjin adalah salah satu daya tarik dari bar mereka dimalam hari.

Setelah menyiapkan segala hal untuk shift berikutnya, mereka baru menyadari bahwa sebentar lagi waktu kafe mereka menjadi bar. Mata sipitnya mengedar ke seluruh penjuru bar. Mulai sekarang, yang tidak bisa menunjukkan kartu identitas mereka tidak diperbolehkan untuk memasuki Angels. Juga, menu yang ditawarkan bukan lagi beruma makanan-makanan penutup, melainkan hanya makanan-makanan yang cocok untuk dimakan sebagai pelengkap alcohol yang dipesan.

Alkohol.

Sesuatu yang menurut Jimin menjijikkan untuk di konsumsi tapi sangat digemari oleh orang-orang dewasa di Korea. Bahkan minum sesuatu yang mengandung alkohol setalah pulang bekerja telah menjadi tradisi untuk orang-orang disini. Bagi Jimin yang hanya bisa meminum susu murni, melihat orang-orang menjadi mabuk dan kehilangan akal setelah menegak minuman berbau pekat seperti alkohol sangat tidak masuk akal.

"Walaupun kau minum susu terus, tinggimu tidak akan bertambah banyak…"

Kim Namjoon melepaskan setelan jasnya dan memberikannya pada Seokjin yang ikut tertawa kecil. Bibir tebal Jimin kembali mengerucut mendengar komentar dari bosnya yang lain itu.

"Biar saja." Dengusnya, berjalan ke arah meja dimana seorang pelanggan yang baru datang duduk untuk menawarkan menu.

Jimin memang membenci alkohol namun tidak dengan orang-orang yang gemar meminumnya. Jimin suka manusia.

Mereka menarik.

Makhluk yang mengagumkan.

Jimin pernah dalam masa dimana ia membenci manusia –sangat. Baginya, manusia adalah makhluk paling tidak berguna yang diciptakan oleh Tuhan. Makhluk yang penuh dengan nafsu yang akan menjadikan mereka para pendosa. Mereka membunuh sesamanya, memperkosa anak mereka sendiri, bahagia melihat orang terdekatnya menderita. Semua hal yang bahkan iblis saja tidak pernah melakukannya. Manusia lebih buruk dari iblis.

Tapi sekarang Jimin bisa melihat manusia dari sudut pandang yang berbeda, sebagai benda yang bisa ia manfaatkan untuk keuntungannya sendiri. Ia bukan berkata mengenai menguras habis uang mereka di bar ini, sama sekali bukan.

"Hari ini cukup sepi pelanggan." Gumam Kim Namjoon sambil menyesap gin yang disuguhkan Hoseok –bartender yang merupakan teman kerja Jimin. "Mungkin karena langit seakan sedang murka diluar sana membuat orang-orang jadi takut untuk keluar rumah."

"Jimin sedari tadi merengut terus karena hal itu."

"Aku tidak merengut karena itu!" sergahnya, tidak terima dengan ucapan Hoseok.

"Lalu? Alasan lain kau menekuk wajah manismu seperti itu?"

"Hmp, tidak ada. Sudahlah."

Jimin berjalan memutar dan masuk pada ruangan kecil khusus bartender di belakang meja panjang tempat kerja Hoseok dengan kaki pendeknya menghentak-hentak gemas. Mengambil gelas susu yang ditinggalkan tadi untuk mencatat pesanan pelanggan yang memilih duduk di kursi dekat jendela kaca yang menghadap ke jalanan. Bibir ranumnya dengan rakus menelan habis minuman berwarna putih itu.

"Kau masih bertekad untuk menambah tinggi badanmu?" ujar Hoseok melihat betapa rakus ia menelan minuman manis itu.

"Tidak, ish!"

"Aku bilang juga apa, percuma saja. Usiamu sudah 25 tahun lho." Tambah Namjoon.

"Kenapa kalian semua jahat padaku?!" dengusnya, kesal. Bibirnya untuk kesekian kalinya mengecurut, membuatnya terlihat seperti anak kecil yang sedang merajut. "Aku minum susu karena hanya itu yang bisa kuminum."

"Kau ini memang aneh, masak sudah usia segini tidak bisa minum hal lain selain susu. Makan juga hanya makan buah." Namjoon memutar kursinya untuk melihat kearah Jimin –Seokjin melanjutkan, "Memangnya kau ini peri?"

"Aku ini malaikat, asal kalian tahu."

Suara tawa ketiga pria yang lain terdengar ketika ia menjawab candaan Kim Seokjin membuatnya menatap ketiganya dengan datar.

"Yang malaikat itu aku, kau tidak lihat wajahku?" ujar Seokjin penuh percaya diri.

"Iya sayang, kau memang secantik malaikat. Karena itu aku memberi nama Angels untuk tempat ini." Balas Namjoon sambil mengecup sayang bibir pasangannya itu.

 _Malaikat. Seandainya kalian tahu wujud malaikat yang sebenarnya._

.

Ia sudah pernah mengatakan bahwa manusia itu makhluk yang mengagumkan, bukan?

Disaat terdapat manusia yang lebih buruk dari iblis, Jimin juga mengetahui bahwa ada manusia yang juga lebih baik dari malaikat. Manusia yang diinginkan Tuhan untuk menghuni surga buatannya kelak ketika mereka telah selesai menghabiskan jangka waktu hidup yang telah ditulis Tuhan untuknya di dunia.

Jung Hoseok adalah salah satunya.

Jimin yakin bahwa Tuhan akan menyukai Hoseok. Mungkin saja, ketika Hoseok mati kelak, ia akan langsung diangkat ke surga dan diberikan sepasang sayap yang indah olehNYA. Menjadikannya salah satu malaikat yang akan menemaniNYA melewatkan hari-hari membosankannya di surga sana. Mengindahkan apa yang terjadi pada orang-orang busuk yang akan menjadi kayu bakar untuk lebih mengobarkan api di neraka.

Neraka yang dihuni oleh manusia-manusia yang buruk hati dan prasangka.

Juga mereka yang memutuskan untuk mengkhianati Tuhan dengan mengakhiri masa hidup mereka sendiri.

Bunuh diri, sesuatu yang akan membuatmu langsung menuju neraka walau kau adalah makhluk paling baik sekalipun. Bahkan Jung Hoseok pun akan terbakar di neraka jika ia memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri.

"Kau akan langsung pulang?" Jung Hoseok bertanya dari depan lokernya yang berada di sebrang loker karyawan milik Jimin. Sebuah anggukan Jimin berikan padanya, "Bos memutuskan untuk menutup bar lebih awar –masih jam 11 lebih."

Jung Hoseok memang tipe periang, tidak pernah berhenti berbicara walau lawan bicaranya tidak menanggapinya sekaligus.

"Kau ingin pergi minum denganku, hyung?"

"Oh? Apakah Jiminie sedang mengajakku menghabiskan malam tahun baru bersama?"

"Lagipula, menutup bar lebih awal di malam tahun baru seperti ini sangat menggelikan bukan?"

Inilah yang menjadi sumber kekesalan Jimin sedari tadi, karena ia tahu pasti Seokjin dan Namjoon akan menutup bar mereka lebih awal. Alasan ingin menghabiskan malam berdua saja dan seluruh karyawan juga seharusnya melakukan hal yang sama –seharusnya sekalian saja katakana bahwa mereka semua libur hari ini sehingga Jimin tak harus merasakan kecewa karena tidak bisa mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan.

Manusia baik yang bisa ia mintai tolong.

"Wah, kau punya tato?"

Suara Hoseok membuyarkan lamunannya, ia bisa melihat goresan tinta hitam di punggungnya di kaca besar yang ada di ruang loker karyawan itu. Goresan tinta berupa sepasang sayap malaikat yang berada di kedua sisi punggungnya.

"Cocok untuk malaikat sepertiku, bukan?"

Ia membiarkan Hoseok melihat gambar itu lebih jelas, hal yang tidak akan pernah dilakukannya namun ia membuat pengecualian untuk hari ini. Toh, pada akhirnya Hoseok tidak akan menceritakan soal ini pada siapapun. Hoseok manusia baik, ingat?

Setelah ia merasa Hoseok sudah cukup lama mengagumi goresan tinta di punggungnya itu, ia berbalik untuk menghadap Hoseok. Matanya menatap lurus ke dalam mata Hoseok, membuat pria yang lain tertegun menyaksikan warna matanya yang terlihat lebih terang dibawah cahaya lampu ruangan itu. Kakinya melangkah mendekat ke arah pria yang lebih tinggi itu, membuat jarak diantara mereka menjadi nyaris tanpa cela. Waktu seakan berhenti hingga suara tawa Jimin membuat Jung Hoseok tersadar bahwa ia terlalu lama menatap wajah manis rekan kerjanya itu.

"Aku berubah pikiran," ujar Jimin, "Aku ingin pulang dan tidur saja."

"O-oh, baiklah." Hoseok terdengar terbata menjawabnya, membuat Jimin tertawa geli.

"Selamat tahun baru, hyung." Ujarnya kemudian seraya mengambil mantel panjangnya dan langkah kakinya seperti langkah anak kecil yang sedang senang hatinya –melompat-lompat kecil. "Tolong kunci barnya ya hyung." Tambahnya, melambaikan tangan dari pintu ruang karyawan.

Hoseok tersenyum dan balas melambai, "Jangan khawatir, aku bisa melakukannya!"

"….terima kasih." Sebuah senyuman paling cantik ditunjukkan Jimin padanya.

Jimin membuka pintu depan bar, melihat sekeliling. Tentu saja sepi, karena memang seperti itulah seharusnya. Ia menatap langit yang masih gelap dan pekat, tidak ada tanda bahwa ratusan kembang api akan menghiasinya sebagai tanda tahun telah berubah.

Telapak kaki Jimin tak lagi menapak jalanan di bawahnya. Tubuhnya dengan ringan terangkat, semakin tinggi, hingga kakinya kembali memiliki dasar untuk dijadikan alas –ujung tiang listrik yang berada tepat di seberang bar tempat ia bekerja itu. Bar yang kini telah dilahap oleh kobaran api yang seakan membuat suasana letupan kembang api di langit Seoul semakin meriah dengan sirine mobil pemadam kebakaran yang lalu lalang mencoba untuk memadamkan api yang terus berkobar, melahap habis puing-puing gedung beserta seorang manusia paling baik yang pernah dimiliki bumi.

 _Rest in Peace, Jung Hoseok_.

Seharusnya ia merasa buruk untuk melakukan hal ini pada Hoseok, tapi ia tidak punya pilihan lain. Tahun sudah hampir berganti dan ia masih belum bisa menemukan hadiah yang bagus untuk _dia_.

Rambut merah jambunya kini berwarna emas, goresan tinta yang manusia sebut sebagai tato itu kini berubah menjadi sepasang sayap besar berwarna putih yang diselipi serpihan-serpihan warna emas yang senada dengan rambut dan warna matanya yang kini berkilat senang. Sebuah senyuman bahagia terpampang diwajahnya yang kini terlihat sangat tenang, terlalu tenang hingga kau tidak bisa menyimpulkan apa yang sedang dirasakannya selain dari sebuah lengkungan di bibirnya yang tebal.

Sepasang sayap besarnya melebar, bersiap mengepak untuk meninggalkan daerah dengan sisa bangunan yang telah hangus terbakar api, membawanya terbang tinggi menembus awan, mengabaikan gemuruh dan kilat yang menyambar dilangit, juga suara murka yang terus berdengung di telinganya.

.

 _Han River_

Tempat para manusia di kota Seoul ini biasa menghabiskan waktu bersama orang-orang terkasih mereka. Tempat yang biasanya ramai itu mala mini tidak seperti biasanya, justru sunyi senyap. Hanya ada sesosok yang memakai jubah putih yang terbuat dari kain serupa sutera, dengan rambut dan mata emas yang menyilaukan –juga sepasang sayap putih dengan percikan perwarna emas di beberapa ujungnya.

Berdiri menghadap sungan Han, membelakangi sosok yang kini telah berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya sendiri.

Angin seakan berhenti bertiup namun nuansa dingin yang seakan menusuk ke tiap inti tulang dalam tubuhmu sangat bisa dirasakan jika kau berada di sana. Sorang pria yang memakai setelan jas hitam berdiri dengan angkuh, menatap sosok bersayap putih itu dengan sorot matanya yang dingin. Mata yang berwarna hitam -yang paling pekat yang bisa kau temui, warna yang senada dengan warna rambutnya, juga sepasang sayap yang menyerupai sayap kelelawar yang keluar dari punggungnya yang tegap. Sosok yang mempesona, jika kau mengabaikan warna kulitnya yang seakan mati, juga bibirnya yang berwarna merah seperti darah. Warna yang sesekali juga akan terlihat dimatanya yang kelam.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang kau lakukan, _Michael_?"

Park Jimin, ah, tidak, Michael hanya bisa tersenyum tipis mendengar suara yang sangat dirindukannya itu. Ia berbalik, menatap penuh kekaguman pada sosok yang telah pergi dari hidupnya selama ratusan tahun itu. Sosoknya yang tidak pernah gagal membuat Michael ingin bertekuk lutut dan menyembah kesempurnaannya.

"Aku hanya ingin memberikan hadiah untukmu, _Lucifer_."

 _BLAR!_

Sebuah kilat menyambar pohon besar yang tumbuh di tengah taman tak jauh dari tempat keduanya berdiri, membuat pohon yang tadinya berdiri kokoh itu hangus tak berbisa. Bentuk amarah dari _DIA_ yang menguasai surge beserta yang berada di dalamnya –termasuk makhluk-makhluk bersayap yang dulu dicintainya itu.

Tbc.


	2. Chapter 2

Murka.

Apakah itu yang harus dirasakannya sekarang? Bahkan ketika ia diciptakan tidak memiliki apa yang dinamakan murka itu sendiri. Menjadi seorang penguasa neraka tidak lantas membuatnya merasa harus murka setiap saat, bahkan, ia tak lagi memiliki emosi dalam dirinya setelah ia keluar dari tempat membosankan bernama Surga.

Ketika ia diciptakan olehNYA, yang bisa ia rasakan hanya cinta pada sosok yang manusia panggil sebagai Tuhan itu. Hanya perasaan ingin membuatNYA bangga padanya yang menyelimuti hatinya. Rasa yang selalu ia rasakan pada penciptanya itu hilang begitu ia pergi dari Surga dan menjadi penguasa di dunia bawah bernama neraka ini.

Selama beribu tahun, yang dilakukannya hanya mengawasi tujuh lapis dunia penuh kebusukan ini. Memberikan arahan pada tujuh iblis yang menyebut diri mereka sendiri 7 pangeran neraka. Menggelikan. Namun tetap saja ia tidak bisa tertawa atau bahkan mengejek mereka semua yang memiliki nama tidak sesuai dengan wajah buruk mereka itu.

Akhir-akhir ini tempat tinggalnya ini kedatangan beberapa tamu yang tidak diundangnya. Beberapa manusia berhati mulia yang entah bagaimana bisa tebawa perahu dari alam baka menuju pintu neraka. Tidak mungkin petugas yang menjaga perbatasan dunia orang hidup dan mati salah menyuruh mereka menaiki perahu yang salah, ketika seharusnya mereka menaiki perahu berwarna putih berlapis emas untuk mengarungi sungai bening yang sejuk dan malah menaiki perahu reyot yang mengarungi lautan api membakar jutaan tubuh makhluk-makhluk penuh dosa yang terus berteriak memohon ampun.

Sekarang, di depannya berdiri sosok pemuda berambut merah menyala, memandang kearahnya dengan penuh kebingunan. Tentu saja, bahkan ia sebagai penguasa neraka saja bingung mengapa pemuda dengan hati bagaikan malaikat itu bisa berada di ruang kerjanya di lapisan paling bawah neraka ini. Ruangan yang berada tepat disamping lapisan neraka paling bawah yang hanya dipenuhi oleh orang-orang paling berdosa di dunia. Dosa-dosa yang tidak akan mendapat mengampunan jika dilakukan oleh manusia, dan pemuda ini telah melakukan salah satunya : bunuh diri.

Bunuh diri, hal yang sepertinya sering sekali dilakukan oleh orang-orang di jaman modern seperti sekarang dan membuat makhluk seperti dirinya ini susah. Jika pada jaman dahulu, tidak ada orang yang memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hidup mereka sendiri dan itu membuat pekerjaannya mudah. Namun tidak dengan jaman sekarang.

Jika memang manusia itu mengakhiri hidup mereka dengan kemauan sendiri maka mereka akan langsung menjadi kayu bakar bagi lapisan terakhir neraka ini. Menjadi sumber energi untuk ketujuh lapisan neraka agar tetap berfungsi sebagaimana mestinya. Namun, bagamana jika mereka mengakhiri hidup mereka tanpa adanya kesadaran diri mereka?

Depresi adalah salah satunya.

"Apakah telah muncul iblis yang bisa menyebabkan depresi pada manusia?" ucapnya dengan asal, membuat makhluk dengan wajah menyeramkan yang memiliki tanduk dan sayap kelelawar besar di depannya menatapnya dengan geram.

"Mana aku tahu. Kau yang seharusnya memiliki daftar iblis yang ada di galaksi ini." Satan, iblis yang sepertinya sedang bosan menyiksa manusia yang penuh amarah itu mendengus kesal.

Yah, jika saja depresi yang membuat manusia memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hidup mereka sendiri itu adalah sebab dari pekerjaan iblis, mana ia tidak akan ragu untuk menjebloskannya ke dalam panas api neraka. _Toh_ memang tugas Iblis untuk menyesatkan manusia agar mereka masuk neraka. Namun depresi, justru disebabkan oleh manusia itu sendiri -atau manusia yang berada di sekitar orang yang menderitanya.

Sungguh merepotkan.

"Dan bagaimana bisa kau membunuh dirimu sendiri, bocah?" suaranya memang terdengar menyeramkan jika didengar oleh makhluk mortal seperti manusia, namun pemuda berambut merah itu justru tersenyum.

"Saya juga, tidak begitu mengerti." jawabnya perlahan.

"Mengapa kau tersenyum seperti itu?" ujarnya, entah mengapa muncul perasaan yang mungkin bisa diartikan sebagai kesal oleh manusia.

Pemuda itu tersenyum kembali, "Karena kau terlihat begitu indah."

Dahinya mengeryit. Apanya yang indah dari makhluk bermata hitam kemerahan yang menyala, tanduk, dan dua pasang sayap kelelawar besar di punggung sepertinya? Mungkin jika sayapnya masih berwarna putih keemasan seperti dulu kau bisa menyebutnya sebagai : indah.

Mengabaikan perkataan pemuda itu -dan juga gelak tawa Satan ia melanjutkan membuka buku tebal di atas meja kerjanya. Pemuda ini benar-benar tidak memiliki dosa yang pantas untuknya masuk dalam kategori manusia yang berdosa.

"Yang aku ingat, bahwa di kepalaku selalu muncul suara lembut Jimin yang menyuruhku untuk membakar kafe tempat kami bekerja."

"Jimin?"

Pemuda itu mengangguk. Jimin. Ia berjalan mendekat pada pemuda itu, memperhatikan bahwa tidak ada raut ketakutan pada wajah tampan pemuda itu. Mengherankan, namun ia memilih untuk mengabaikannya.

Ia meletakkan jari telunjuknya yang terlalu panjang di kening pemuda itu, mencoba merasuki pikirannya. Dan ia melihat sosok pemuda lain, yang memiliki kulit yang berkilau, mata yang berkilat emas dan rambut merah jambu berkerlip emas pula.

 _Michael?_

Seketika ia sadar, bahwa pemuda ini memang bukan salah satu penghuni neraka namun manusia yang dicintai oleh Tuhan dan sudah ditakdirkan untuk menghuni dunia yang DIA ciptakan untuk makhluk-makhluknya yang indah. Sebuah nafas panjang lolos begitu saja dari bibirnya yang hitam, ia harus segera mengurus seluruh dokumen penting untuk memindahkan pemuda ini dari dunia bawah yang gelap ini dan mengirimkan pada dunia penuh cahaya menyilaukan yang akan membuat pemuda ini juga bersinar bersama malaikat-malaikatNYA.

.

"Kau sudah membuatku susah." ucapnya, memperhatikan senyuman malaikat berambut emas di depannya. "Seharusnya kau tidak pernah meninggalkan Surga, Michael."

Malaikat yang dulu adalah malaikat paling dicintai Tuhan itu mendengus keras, "Seharusnya _kau_ juga tidak pernah meninggalkan Surga."

Kalimat itu membuatnya terdiam, menatap lurus pada sosok bersayap keemasan yang seperti sedang menahan emosinya.

"Kau seharusnya tidak pernah meninggalkan _ku_."

"Apa ini alasanmu membunuh Jung Hoseok?"

"Heh," Michael terkekeh pelan, "Aku tidak membunuhnya."

"Kau hanya memasuki pikirannya dan menyuruhnya membakar gedung itu?"

Michael hanya mengedikkan bahunya, acuh. Satu hal yang membuatnya memiliki perasaan selain rasa cinta pada Tuhan yang telah menciptakannya adalah perasaannya yang perlahan tumbuh pada sosok malaikat cantik bernama Michael ini.

Seharusnya ia, Lucifer, tidak pernah merasakan perasaan ini pada Michael. Mereka adalah para kekasih Tuhan yang hanya boleh merasakan cinta padaNYA, bukan pada satu sama lain.

"Aku hanya ingin memberikan hadiah untukmu." ujar Michael, bibirnya mengerucut sebal.

"Hadiah?"

"Ya, hari ini tanggal 1 Januari. Ulang tahunmu."

Ie menggeleng, tidak mengerti jalan pikiran _Archangel_ itu. Bagi iblis sepertinya, mendapatkan hadiah bukan sesuatu yang lumrah untuk dilakukan. Sesuatu yang mortal lakukan tidak ada artinya jika dilakukan olehnya. Untuk apa memberikan hadiah pada Iblis yang bahkan tidak memiliki emosi sepertinya?

"Michael..."

"Kau selalu menolak untuk menemuiku di Surga." Bibirnya terkatup mendengar nada bicara malaikat itu yang tiba-tiba saja terdengar lebih nyaring dari nada bicaranya yang biasa, "Kau tidak membalas surat yang kukirimkan ke neraka. Kau mengabaikanku. Bagaimana mungkin kau mengabaikanku!"

Apa yang harus dikatakannya sekarang ketika malaikat yang tidak pernah pergi dari hatimu itu menuntut seperti ini? Kau tidak bisa berkata bahwa ia sengaja menghindar karena ia tidak ingin Michael mendapatkan hukuman dari Tuhan karena telah memiliki perasaan yang tidak seharusnya ia rasakan ini. Bahwa ia telah bersumpah pada Tuhan untuk menjauhi Michael agar ia bisa tetap tinggal di Surga dan tidak ikut jatuh bersama dirinya ke dasar neraka.

"Michael.."

"Jimin!" dengus sang malaikat, "Namaku sekarang adalah Jimin."

Seulas senyum muncul di bibirnya yang hitam ketika sosok gagah malaikat di depannya menghilang dan tergantikan dengan sosok manis seorang manusia berambut merah jambu. Menyilangkan tangannya di dada dan mengerucut serta melotot kesal padanya.

Dua pasang sayap hitamnya mengepak, lalu membungkus dirinya. Sesaat kemudian ia pun mengambil sosok seorang manusia dengan kulit pucat, mata sipit berwarna hitam dan warna rambut yang senada pula. Setelan jas yang dipakainya masih melekat, namun tinggi badannya saja yang berubah. Sosok aslinya yang memiliki tinggi lebih dari 5 menter itu sekarang hanya sepantaran dengan manusia yang tak lebih dari 175cm.

"Kau terlihat tampan dengan sosok itu."

"Yoongi, namaku Yoongi dan ulang tahunku adalah tanggal 9 Maret."

Jimin tertawa.

.

Jika kalian berpikir Iblis harus selalu menetap di neraka, maka bisa ia katakan bahwa kalian salah. Sebagai Iblis yang bertugas mengawasi neraga, ia pun terkadang menapakkan kaki di dunia manusia dengan meminjan sosok mereka yang fana. Berjalan di tengah-tengah mereka dan menikmati banyak pikiran-pikiran penuh dosa yang dimiliki oleh makhluk Tuhan paling fana ini.

Begitu pula dengan para iblis lain yang memiliki tugas untuk menjerumuskan manusia kejalan yang salah sehingga mereka akan menjadi penghuni neraka pada saat usia mereka habis. Bukan sesuatu yang baik tapi hanya itulah pekerjaan yang bisa dikerjakan makhluk yang telah dikutuk oleh Tuhan menjadi makhluk buruk rupa seperti mereka.

Lucifer juga tidak berbeda dengan iblis kebanyakan. Sosoknya yang merupakan malaikat paling tampan yang diciptakan Tuhan sekarang telah lenyap seutuhnya. Digantikan dengan sosok mengerikan dari seorang Iblis.

Walaupun Satan masih lebih jelek darinya. Oh, Mammon juga. Hah. Bayangkan jika ia harus menjadi sosok menyerupai kakek-kakek yang memiliki kaki terlampau kurus dengan keriput di sekujur tubuhnya, atau memiliki wajah pria tua dengan tanduk dan buntut menyerupai buntut sapi seperi Belphegor. Tidak, terima kasih.

Matanya tertuju pada sosok manis yang memakai sweater berwarna merah dan putih yang sibuk meminum susu yang ada di atas meja mereka. Kafe yang ia pilih ini jauh dari seleranya, namun sangat Michael sekali. Warna putih mendominasi dengan banyak bunga dalam pot di setiap sudutnya. Manusia menyebutnya _vintage_?

"Setelah ini, kembalilah ke Surga dan mohon ampun padaNYA."

Mata sipit sang malaikat mengernyit tajam kembali padanya, "Kau mengusirku?"

"Jimin-ah... apa yang harus kutakatan agar kau menghentikan kekonyolanmu ini?" ia mulai putus aja mencoba memberi pengertian pada sosok mungil itu.

"Kau sudah tidak mencintaiku!" teriak Jimin, menarik perhatian pengunjung kafe yang masih betah walau waktu sudah menunjukkan jam 1 malam. Satu jam lagi hingga kafe ini ditutup.

Air mata terlihat akan jatuh dari pelupuk matanya yang indah, membuat sosok iblis tertinggi itu kelabakan. Ia menarik tubuh sintal sang malaikat untuk duduk diatas pengkuannya, tidak memperdulikan tatapan risih pelanggan lain yang masih memperhatikan mereka -atau tatapan geli dari beberapa gadis di pojokan kafe itu yang sepertinya gemas dengan mereka.

"Hei, dengarkan aku, malaikatku yang paling cantik," ucapnya, membelai pipi tembam sang malaikat berambut merah jambu, "Aku mencintaimu. Kau pun tahu betul bahwa perasaan ini tidak akan pernah pudar, bahkan hingga dunia ini hancur sekalipun. Kau tahu bahwa perasaan ini yang membuatku memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Surga."

"Lalu mengapa kau tidak pernah mau menemuiku?" isak Jimin.

"Bukan tidak mau, aku... tidak bisa."

"Mengapa?"

Mata hitamnya melihat lurus kedalam mata keemasan Jimin, "Karena aku telah bersumpah padaNYA."

"Tapi DIA tidak pernah menerima sumpahmu..." keduanya terdiam, Jimin menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Yoongi yang masih terdiam. "Tuhan tidak pernah menganggap sumpahmu itu ada. Kau tetap bisa mengunjungiku di Surga walau kau sudah melepas statusmu sebagai MalaikatNYA."

"Kau tidak pernah tahu apa yang DIA pikirkan, Jimin-ah..."

" _Kau_ juga tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang DIA pikirkan."

Sifat keras kepala ini juga merupakan satu dari jutaan alasan ia bisa mencintai Jimin -ah, Michael. Ia selalu bisa menemukan sanggahan atas semua perkataannya, sesuatu yang tidak kurang dari apa yang harus dimiliki oleh Malaikat terkuat dari Tuhan.

"Kau _dulu_ adalah malaikat paling dicintai Tuhan. Dia bahkan menciptakanmu di tanggal paling mendekati dengan hari lahir anak _NYA_ yang lahir pada tanggal 25 Desember."

" _Kau_ adalah yang paling dicintai DIA sekarang, Michael." sanggahnya.

Sebuah kekesalan nampak kembali di wajah bundar Jimin. Pada dasarnya Yoongi menyadari ia bersikap buruk pada Jimin. Ia memang sengaja menghindari Jimin selama ini karena ia tidak mempercayai dirinya jika ia bertemu Jimin secara langsung seperti ini. Sekarang pun ia merasa keinginnanya untuk memiliki Jimin semakin besar daripada keinginanya untuk mengembalikan Jimin pada Surga.

"Pulanglah, aku akan mengunjungimu."

Mata keemasannya berbinar senang. "Janji?"

"Aku mungkin telah menjadi Iblis, namun satu yang tak akan pernah kulakukan adalah mengingkari janjiku." jawabnya mantab.

"Pembohong." Satu alisnya terangkat, sungguh sesuatu yang terlalu bagus untuk dimiliki manusia, alis itu. "Kau bahkan tidak pernah mau menemuiku selama ini, bagaimana jika setelah aku kembali ke Surga kau kembali menghindariku?" rajuknya.

Yoongi tertawa pelan, matanya mengawai sekitar ketika suasana kafe telah sepi sepenuhnya. Benar, kafe ini telah tutup sejak beberapa saat lalu dan sekarang mereka tinggal berdua di dalam ruangan yang telah gelap gulita itu. Para karyawan kafe tentunya tidak melihat keberadaan mereka karena ia telah membuat mata mereka tidak bisa melihat keberadaan mereka beberapa saat lalu -begitu pula dengan para pelanggan yang ingatannya telah dihapusnya itu.

"Aku harus mengantarkan Jung Hoseok ke Surga. Kau tahu, manusia berhati mulia yang kau suruh untuk mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri itu." sarkasnya.

"Aku memberikannya padamu sebagai hadiah ulang tahun!" bantahnya lagi.

"Hadiah yang merepotkan."

"Kau pantas untuk direpotkan karena telah berani mengabaikanku selama ini."

Lagi-lagi, ia tertawa. Sesuatu yang hanya bisa dilakukan oleh makhluk mortal -atau terkadang malaikat jika mereka sedang melakukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Kau tahu, disana terkadang bisa sangat membosankan dengan aktifitas yang begitu-begitu saja.

"Aku akan membawa Jung Hoseok, lalu kau bisa meminta maaf padanya jika sudah bertemu kelak." sergahnya lagi, menyentil ujung hidup mungil Michael.

"Menurutmu Tuhan akan menghukumku?"

Yoongi tersenyum melihat raut wajah ketakutan Jimin. Salah satu yang membuat Jimin berbeda dengan kebanyakan malaikat adalah, ia bisa merasakan banyak sekali emosi. Juga ekspresi wajah seperti manusia.

"Kau sudah melakukan kesalahan, tentu saja kau akan dihukum." ucap Yoongi, santai. "Tapi Tuhan terlalu mencintaimu, ia akan memaafkanmu jika masa hukumanmu telah selesai dan jika kau telah menyadari kesalahanmu mengabaikan perintahnya untuk tidak mengorbankan Jung Hoseok."

"Huh, toh Surga akan menjadi lebih terang dengan adanya Hoseok."

"Kau memang keras kepala."

Mereka tersenyum, bibir saling menempel satu dengan lainnya. Perasaan hangat menjalar di tubuh Yoongi yang hanya dipenuhi oleh api yang membara. Sesuau yang begini hangat dan nyaman tidak pernah dirasakan sejak ia menjelma sebagai Iblis -hanya ada panas dan perasaan tak tenang saja.

"Oh ya," Jimin mengalungkan tangannya di leher Yoongi, masih memiliki satu pertanyaan sebelum ia kembali ke Surga dan berpisah (lagi) dengan kekasihnya ini. "Aku pikir akan butuh waktu yang agak lama agar kau mengetahui keberadaanku?"

"Jung Hoseok memberitahuku tentang suaramu yang terus memintanya membakar kafe itu."

Dahi Jimin mengernyit. "Hoseok hyung mengatakannya?"

"Ya."

"...bagaimana mungkin manusia mengingat apa yang ia alami sebelum matinya?"

Mata Yoongi berkilat kemerahan, baru menyadari kejanggalan yang ia rasakan dulu adalah ini. Manusia yang telah mati tak akan bisa mengingat ketika ia masih hidup, terlebih manusia yang memiliki silsilah tanpa dosa seperti Jung Hoseok.

Bagaimana mungkin Jung Hoseok mengetahui pasti apa yang dirasakannya sebelum mati?

Siapa dia?

.

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

Jika kalian pernah melihat pemandangan asri yang sama sekali bebas dari polusi, pohon-pohon rindang tumbuh dengan subur di lapangan luas yang seperti tak bertepi, rumput-rumput hijau yang ditutupi embun-embun pagi yang sejuk, juga aliran sungai jernih yang berkilau bagai memiliki kandungan kristal di dalamnya, maka Surga, adalah tempat yang berjuta kali lebih indah dari itu. Surga adalah tempat yang bisa menjadi apapun yang kau inginkan -jika kau adalah manusia-manusia terpilih untuk menempatinya setelah waktu hidupmu berakhir.

Ditempat yang selalu terlihat damai tanpa ada satupun masalah didalamnya, dahulu kala pernah terjadi kekacauan yang menyebabkan kedamaiannya hilang seketika. Waktu dimana para penghuninya dibuat kelabakan karena ulah dari Malaikat tertinggi Tuhan yang memberontak. Malaikat yang ingin meninggalkan Surga beserta semua kenikmatan yang terdapat di dalamnya.

Lucifer.

Malaikat yang diciptakan Tuhan dengan semua kesempurnaan yang bisa dimiliki makhluk apapun di dunia, malaikat paling tampan dan paling kuat, penyandang nama 'Bintang Pagi' itu tiba-tiba saja mengumumkan bahwa ia tak lagi ingin menjadi penghuni Surga. Bahwa ia sudah tidak ingin berada di tempat yang membosankan dan menjadi budak dari Tuhan di tempat ini.

Atau begitulah yang diceritakan dalam buku dan kitab yang kini dipercaya oleh para manusia. Ketika pada kenyataannya itu semua lebih sederhana dari semua yang diceritakan dalam kisah-kisah yang kini beredar di dunia manusia.

Lucifer, hanyalah seorang malaikat yang secara tidak sadar mencintai makhluk lain selain Tuhan -Dzat yang menciptakannya. Lucifer mencintai malaikat tertinggi Tuhan lainnya, Michael -salah satu dari empat _Archangel_. Malaikat yang memiliki suara yang begitu indah, mata yang begitu bersinar, juga sayap keemasan yang membuat sosoknya terlihat lebih sempurna daripada dirinya sendiri yang dikaruniai dua pasang -bukan sepasang sayap lebar keemasan yang disebut Tuhan sebagai ciptaannya yang paling sempurna. Lucifer hanyalah seorang malaikat yang tiba-tiba saja merasakan kecemburuan yang begitu besar terhadap penciptanya yang mendapatkan seluruh perhatian Michael.

Dan ketika hatinya telah dipenuhi rasa lain selain kecintaan pada penciptanya itulah, ia menyadari bahwa ia sudah tidak layak berada di Surga. Maka ia memutuskan untuk pergi dari sana, setelah menyatakan perasaannya pada Michael dan melakukan hal paling dilarang untuk dilakukan malaikat penghuni Surga -memiliki nafsu dan birahi, ia mencium Michael. Ia larut dalam nafsu yang dirasakannya terhadap malaikat berambut emas itu.

Beberapa malaikat lain juga ikut turun dari Surga bersamanya, membuat sistem yang telah berjalan di Surga menjadi amburadul. Menyebabkan kemurkaan Tuhan yang kemudian mengutuknya untuk menjadi Iblis yang mengawasi jalannya dunia bawah, Neraka. Membuatnya menanggung rasa malu yang sangat ketika ia sebagai Malaikat pertama yang diciptakan oleh Tuhan, yang dahulu paling dicintainya, kini menjadi makhluk paling dilaknat olehNYA.

"Dasar bodoh." gumam Michael.

Ia mengingat kembali semua perbuatan bodoh yang telah dilakukan Lucifer. Tapi dia sendiri pun tak luput dari perbuatan-perbuatan bodoh yang tidak boleh dilakukan oleh seorang Malaikat, seperti menyelinap keluar dari Surga dan membuat kehebohan dengan mengirimkan Jung Hoseok kepada Lucifer agar iblis itu mau menemuinya. Sekarang ia harus bersiap menerima hukuman ketika Tuhan kembali ke Surga karena saat ini sepertinya Tuhan sedang melakukan perlajalanan rutinnya ke bumi untuk mengawasi manusia beserta isi dari dunia yang diciptakannya dalam kebosanannya itu.

Benar, sekarang Michael telah kembali ke Surga dan sedang merasa bosan berbaring diatas sebuah ranting pohon besar yang berada di tengah lapangan luas di salah satu lapisan Surga. Pohon itu berdiri tak jauh dari aliran sungai bening yang mengalir tanpa terputus melewai ketujuh pintu Surga. Michael -atau Jimin karena sekarang rambutnya sedang berwarna merah jambu, berbaring di salah satu sisi tubuhnya, membiarkan sisi yang sebelah lagi tak memiliki tumpuan ranting pohon yang memanjang hingga merada di atas aliran sungai itu, menatap kearah sungai bening itu. Melihat pantulan wujudnya sendiri yang sedang cemberut kesal.

"Kau terlihat jelek dengan rambut itu." Malaikat berambut kecoklatan yang sedikit pudar karena cahaya lingkatan suci diatas kepalanya terbang mendekat padanya, lalu berhenti tepat di sebelah ranting pohon tempatnya berbaring -melayang dengan anggun.

"Diamlah, Gabriel."

Gabriel mendengus pelan. "Kau merajuk karena Lucifer tidak menepati janjinya, lagi?"

"Dia hanya terlalu sibuk mengurusi kepindahan Jung Hoseok!"

"Yah, tidak langsung menemuimu seperti janjinya."

"Kau tidak punya wahyu untuk disampaikan pada manusia-manusia terpilih?"

"Tugasku sih bukan urusanmu."

Angin semilir berhembus diantara keheningan yang diciptakan keduanya setelah beradu argumen seperti biasanya. Mata Jimin menatap sengit pada malaikat cantik yang memiliki tugas menyampaikan wahyu-wahyu Tuhan pada orang-orang terpilih di bumi. Orang-orang suci yang memimpin golongan-golongan tertentu.

Malaikat yang memiliki mata besar dan dua gigi depan yang lebih besar dari yang lainnya itu memandang rendah padanya. _Dasar malaikat gendut_ -batin Michael.

"Kalian ini baru bertemu sudah langsung bertengkar."

Sebuah suara rendah yang berasal dari malaikat berambur keperakan pun terdengar. Malaikat yang memiliki warna sayap senada dengan rambutnya itu terbang mendekat, lalu menapakkan kakinya di atas rerumputan hijau dibawah pohon, lalu mengisyaratkan agar kedua malaikat lainnya itu mengikutinya. Michael dan Gabriel tentu saja mengikuti permintaan malaikat itu, karena pada dasarnya mereka tidak bisa menolak permintaan Raphael. Malaikat yang memakai sebuah anting panjang di telinga kirinya yang terbuat dari tetesan embun yang dikumpulkannya dari beberapa titik didalam Surga.

Raphael menunjukkan senyuman berbentuk kotak yang dimilikinya ketika kedua malaikat sahabatnya itu ikut duduk diatas rerumputan yang sejuk itu dengan wajah keduanya mengecurut sebal. Terkadang Raphael tidak mengerti bagaimana _Archangel_ bisa bertingkah begini kekanakan, namun ia mencintai keduanya dan tidak akan menukar mereka dengan malaikat manapun juga.

Dulu mereka berjumlah empat orang, namun sekarang tidak lagi. Kadang Raphael merindukan kehadiran Lucifer diantara mereka bertiga, namun semua sudah terjadi dan ia tidak boleh terus larut dalam hal itu. Tetap saja, ia mengasihani Michael yang setiap hari merindukan belahan hatinya itu, karena pada dasarnya Tuhan menciptakan makhluknya berpasang-pasangan. Sama sepertinya yang diciptakan bersama Gabriel, Tuhan mencipkatan Michael bersama Lucifer.

Namun mereka terlambat menyadarinya, sehingga melakukan hal bodoh seperti memberontak pada Tuhan. Seandainya Tuhan lebih cepat memberitahukan tentang hal itu pada Michael dan Lucifer, mungkin saja Lucifer masih berada di Surga sebagai tangan kananNYA saat ini. Satu kesalahan yang dilakukan oleh Tuhan, jika Raphael boleh lancang mengatakannya. Sesuatu yang kini masih berusaha untuk diperbaikiNYA. Karena mengharapkan kedua malaikat tidak peka ini hanya akan menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu. Tuhan pun tentu mengetahui bahwa jika Michael terus merasa sedih seperti ini, akan menyebabkan Surga dalam masalah juga, karena Michael juga bertugas untuk menyanyikan lagu-lagu pujian di pohon tempat bayi-bayi malaikat baru lahir agar mereka terlahir dengan sempurna dari dalam lapisan bunga-bunga berwarna emas di pohon suci yang berada di depan singgasana Tuhan.

"Bagaimana kau kembali begitu cepat dari bumi, Raphael?" Gabriel bertanya, membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Ah, aku sudah selesai menyembuhkan balita-balita lucu itu dari wabah." jawabanya.

"Biasanya kau akan menetap untuk mengawasi keadaan setelahnya?"

"Ah... aku... ketahuan." Raphael terkekeh pelan.

"Eh?"

Raphael kembali tersenyum lebar, memang benar, kali ini karena yang ia sembuhkan adalah anak kecil yang jiwanya masih bersih maka tidak jarang mereka bisa melihat wujud aslinya. Jika sudah begitu, maka ia akan menyerahkan tugas pengawasannya kepada malaikat yang menjadi bawahannya. Tentu saja tidak dari jarak sedekat dia yang terkadang berwujud seorang dokter di sebuah rumah sakit seperti kali ini, atau sebagai mantri di pedalaman terpencil.

"Jadi, para anak kecil itu melihat bahwa Dokter Kim Taehyung memiliki sebuah sayap di punggungnya?" goda Gabriel.

"Begitulah..." tawa Raphael menggema dengan lantang.

"Dasar bodoh, kau bahkan bisa lupa kau sedang berurusan dengan anak kecil yang kelewat peka. Dan kau menyebut dirimu Malaikat penyembuh." cibir Michael, membuat Malaikat lain selain yang diejek menjadi sebal.

"Jangan mengejek kekasihku, gendut. Paling tidak dia berani mengakui perasaannya pada Tuhan daripada kekasihmu yang melakukan pemberontakan tidak penting itu." sentak Gabriel, membuat Raphael harus menariknya dalam pelukannya.

"Heh, diam kau kelinci gendut!"

"APA?"

Ah... dalam beberapa ribu tahun, memang para _Archangel_ Tuhan ini telah hampir menyerupai manusia dalam hal emosi.

.

Ketika terdapat jiwa yang salah menaiki perahu di alam baka, bagaimana mereka harus menunggu hingga dokumen pemindahan mereka selesai diurus oleh para penjaga kedua dunia di akhirat itu? Jawabannya adalah, mereka tidak akan pernah tahu karena mereka akan tertidur hingga waktu pemindahan mereka dilakukan. Di Neraka, terdapat sebuah ruangan yang begitu tenang, begitu bertolak belakang dengan suasana penuh teriakan dan kepedihan dari makhluk yang sedang mendapat ganjaran dari perbuatan mereka selama hidup di dunia. Ruangan itu adalah tempat dimana jiwa-jiwa yang seharusnya menuju Surga tertidur menunggu waktu pemindahan mereka ke dunia tanpa rasa sakit dan penderitaan itu.

Tertidur dalam mimpi yang indah.

"Kau akan memindahkan Jung Hoseok hari ini, bukan Lucifer?"

Mata hitam berlapis kemerahan dari Iblis itu teralihkan dari dokumen-dokumen yang berada di atas meja kerjanya pada dua sosok yang baru saja memasuki ruang kerjanya. Dua orang laki-laki yang sedang memakai setelan jas mahal dan jubah panjang berwarna hitam itu tersenyum lebar kepadanya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan dengan wujud seperti itu di Neraka?" ucapnya malas.

" _Well_... aku terlanjur menyukai wujud ini. Bukankah aku terlihat tampan?" ujar yang memiliki rambut berwarna hitam, mendapatkan persetujuan dari yang berambut kehijauan.

"Iblis sepertimu tidak pantas memakai wajah manusia setampan itu, Belpeghor."

"Seokjin! Namaku Kim Seokjin, dasar Iblis." Suara kesal Kim Seokjin pun menggema penuh dengan kemurkaan. Tidak ada yang boleh memanggilnya dengan nama itu ketika ia masih berwujud begini sempurna.

Lucifer mendengus geli tapi memilih untuk mengabaikan salah satu pangeran neraka yang sepertinya masih ingin memakinya. Memang hanya Belphegor yang berani memaki padanya, sang pengawas Neraka atau bisa dibilang iblis paling tinggi di tujuh lapisan neraka ini. Ia bisa melihat Kim Namjoon, atau Mammon sedang berusaha menarik Belphegor untuk duduk di kursi yang terbuat dari bara api dan jiwa manusia yang terus meraung memohon ampun.

"Apakah kau sengaja menunda pemindahan Jung Hoseok karena kau tidak ingin segera bertemu dengan DIA?" Mammon bertanya padanya sambil memberikan belaian lembut pada rambut hitam Belphegor yang masih merengut kesal.

"Siapa maksudmu?"

"DIA, nama yang tidak bisa kusebutkan dengan mulutku ini."

DIA, adalah Tuhan. Entah mengapa hanya Lucifer yang masih bisa mengucapkan kata "Tuhan" sementara iblis-iblis lain akan membakar mulut mereka sendiri begitu mengatakan kata itu. Suatu kejanggalan yang ia temukan segera setelah ia menjabat sebagai penanggung jawab neraka -tugas yang juga diberikan langsung olehNYA melalui Gabriel. Lucifer masih mengingat bagaimana tatapan yang diberikan Gabriel padanya, seakan penuh dengan kebencian dan hasrat untuk melenyapkannya. Lucifer tidak bisa menyalahkannya, karena pada saat pemberontakannya terjadi Gabriellah yang berhasil memberikan luka sayatan di lengannya dengan pedang suci yang diambilnya dari singgasana Tuhan.

Sesuatu yang bisa kau harapkan dari Malaikat yang menyandang nama "Kekuatan yang berasal dari Tuhan", Gabriel akan menjadi kuat tak tertandingi jika itu menyangkut Tuhannya.

Sekuat tenanga ia menahan untuk tidak menjawab pertanyaan Mammon karena itu semua benar. Entah mengapa ia seakan belum siap untuk bertemu dengan Tuhannya itu. Biasanya, ia akan meminta bantuan dari salah satu Malaikat Tuhan untuk menjemput manusia seperti Jung Hoseok karena Iblis tidak bisa memasuki Surga sementara malaikat bisa memasuki neraka -walau hanya _Archangel_ yang bisa melakukannya.

Kali ini berbeda, Gabriel mengatakan bahwa Tuhan menyuruh Lucifer untuk mengantarkan Jung Hoseok. Bahwa Tuhan akan memberikan akses pada Lucifer agar ia bisa masuk ke dalam pintu pertama Surga tanpa adanya pelindung yang akan membakar habis tubuhnya seperti pada kasus dimana iblis ingin mengambil kesempatan memasuki Surga untuk mengajak malaikat-malaikat lain untuk berkhianat padaNYA.

"Sebaiknya kau segera mengantarkan Jung Hoseok." dengus Belpeghor.

"Kau tidak berhak memberikan perintah padaku. Setelah gagal untuk mencegak Michael untuk melakukan hal buruk itu." ancamnya, tidak suka bagaimana Belpeghor semakin lancang padanya.

"Bagaimana mungkin kami bisa terus mengawasi malaikatmu itu, jika ia suka sekali melepaskan pelindung-pelindung tidak penting di sekitarnya." sergah Belphegor tidak terima.

"Malam itu pun, ia memasang pelingdung yang seakan membakar kulit kami, kau tahu." Mammon berkata dengan tenang. "Maka dari itu kami memutuskan untuk menutup kafe lebih awal dan terus mengawasi dari tempat yang paling dekat dengan batas pelindung yang Michael pasang."

"Setelah Michael pergi meninggalkan arena kafe dan pelindungnya juga hilang, kami berusaha untuk menyelamatkan Jung Hoseok, namun kami tetap tidak bisa memasuki kafe."

Dahi Lucifer mengernyit, "Tidak bisa?" kedua Iblis yang masih betah memakai wujud manusia mereka itu pun mengagguk. "Seperti ada lapisan pelindung lain yang menyelimuti kafe, pelindung yang bahkan lebih kuat dari milik _Archangel_ Michael."

"Pelindung itu membuat kami hanya bisa melihat kafe itu menjadi bongkahan arang di depan mata kami. Mungkin kami iblis tapi kami hanya menyukai orang yang mati karena kerakusan mereka, bukan karena hal yang disebabkan oleh kekasihmu itu." sinis Seokjin.

Sebagai iblis yang menggoda manusia untuk melakukan dosa rakus terhadap makanan, Belphegor memang masuk akal. Mammon pun demikian, ia hanya suka mengajak manusia dalam melakukan dosa keserakahan terhadap karta kekayaan yang terkadang bisa menuju keserakahan pada makanan juga. Memang pasangan yang serasi hingga membuat Lucifer ingin bisa tertawa pada mereka. Tapi ada hal yang lebih penting dari itu, pelindung yang membuat Belphegor dan Mammon tidak bisa menyelamatkan Jung Hoseok milik siapa? Karena selain pelindung yang bisa Lucifer buat dahulu, pelindung milik Michael adalah yang terkuat. Gabriel dan Raphael pun tidak bisa menandingi kekuatan pelindungnya.

Memikirkannya juga percuma, ia akan bertanya pada Michael jika ia bertemu nanti. Atau mungkin menanyakan langsung pada Tuhan yang maha mengetahui seluruh hal di dunia ini tanpa terkecuali.

Kakinya yang memiliki kuku-kuku tajam itu melangkah di koridor yang terbuat dari kerangka-kerangka manusi dari kehidupan sebelum ini untuk menuju ruangan tempat Jung Hoseok seharusnya tertidur. Sudah saatnya untuk mengantarkan Jung Hoseok pada tempatnya yang seharusnya. Ia melihat dua iblis yang berjaga di depan pintu besar berwarna merah itu menunduk padanya dan lalu membuka pintu dibelakang mereka itu.

Sepasang mata milik Jung Hoseok menatap langsung pada matanya yang kini berkilat merah menyala. Sebuah senyuman tenang di wajah manusia yang berdiri, seakan menyambutnya datang.

"Sudah waktunya?"

Saat itulah, jantung yang seharusnya telah mati di dalam tubuh Lucifer kembali berdetak ketika ia menyadari siapa yang berdiri di depannya. Sosok yang memakai wujud manusia itu tersenyum teduh padanya yang kini berlutut di kedua kakinya yang tak lagi bisa menahan tubuhnya.

Air mata yang seharusnya tidak dimilikinya mengalir membasahi pipinya yang terbuat dari Api. Menumpahkan rindu pada satu yang selalu memiliki dirinya. Satu yang tak akan pernah bisa ia lupakan walau wujudnya telah berubah menjadi makhluk paling laknat sekalipun. Satu yang tak akan pernah bisa dibencinya.

Dzat yang maha Agung.

Dzat yang kini berdiri di depannya.

.

Tbc  
Hehehehehe Duh, apa sih :')))


	4. Chapter 4

Angin semilir yang terasa hangat daripada dingin membelai permukaan kulit tiga malaikat, satu iblis dan satu lagi yang tidak bisa kau sebutkan jenisnya. Bagaimana pun kau tidak bisa menyebut sesuatu dengan sebutan 'Tuhan', bahkan ketika sesuatu itu saat ini berupa makhluk hidup.

Enam sosok itu hanya duduk terdiam di tempatnya, tidak ada satupun yang ingin memulai pembicaraan -hanyut dalam pikirannya masing-masing. Lima makhluk yang memiliki sayap dengan bermacam-macam warna itu tentu saja lebih tahu diri daripada membuka bibir mereka sebelum Dzat maha agung yang berada di depan mereka.

Mata emas Michael sesekali melirik pada sosok bersayap hitam yang duduk di sebelahnya, membuatnya merona ketika sosok itu menangkapnya tengah melirik padanya dari sudut matanya. Sungguh tidak sopan, melirik pada seorang Iblis ketika kau masih berhadapan dengan Tuhan. Tapi Michael tidak bisa menolong dirinya sendiri dari rasa rindu yang begitu membuncah ini.

"Baiklah," Suara yang lembut itu menyapa indera pendengaaran kelimanya, "Karena sepertinya tidak ada yang ingin memulai percakapan ini. Biar aku saja yang memulai."

Kelima sosok bersayap itu seketika menegakkan punggung mereka. Merasakan angin lembut yang menyapa kulit mereka itu semakin hangat, sungguh menenangkan. Angin yang bertiup di pintu pertama Surga terasa begitu menanangkan, kau hanya bisa membayangkan seberapa nyaman dan nikmat ketika kulitmu dibelai oleh angin yang bertiup di dalam lapisan ketujuh Surga.

Sesuatu yang Lucifer sudah tidak bisa mengingatnya lagi.

"Pertama, aku ingin meminta maaf pada kalian semua karena kita harus melakukan pertemuan ini disini, di satu-satunya lapisan surga yang bisa dimasuki oleh Lucifer." Sosok yang masih memiliki rambut merah menyala itu tersenyum pernuh penyesalan, "Kedua, aku meminta maaf karena keteledoranku, maka semua ini terjadi."

"Seharusnya aku lebih cepat memberitahukan kepada Lucifer dan Michael bahwa mereka berdua diciptakan dari satu bunga yang sama. Bahwa kalian berdua memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama." IA menghembuskan nafas berlahan sambil tetap menatap dua sosok yang kini menundukkan wajah mereka, "Sehingga Lucifer tidak mengambil langkah begini gegabah, dan Michael tidak melakukan hal bodoh seperti turun ke bumi dan memberikan 'hadiah' pada Lucifer."

Michael semakin menundukkan kepalanya, menandakan rasa malu dan penyesalahan yang besar tentang tindakan bodohnya. Di sisi yang lain, Lucifer tidak menunjukkan perubahan raut wajah yang berarti, lebih dikarenakan ia telah lama membuang rasa penyesalan yang dirasakannya. Karena tidak ada gunanya. Toh semua telah terjadi.

Mata dari sosok berambut merah yang tengah berdiri itu menjadi teduh, melihat kedua malaikat yang paling di kasihinya berada di depannya seperti sekarang adalah suatu kebahagiaan untuknya. Namun DIA tidak bisa selalu memanjakan keduanya seperti ini. Bagaimana pun mereka telah melakukan kesalahan yang akan mendatangkan protes dari malaikat-malaikat lain jika DIA memaafkan keduanya begitu saja.

DIA harus bisa tegas, untuk kali ini.

"Kalian berdua telah melakukan kesalahan yang besar, dan kalian tahu aku tidak bisa menutup mata kembali mengenai hal ini."

Mata keemasan Michael seketika melebar, ia tidak menyangka bahwa Tuhan akan berkata demikian. Selama ini ia memang menyadari bahwa ia adalah malaikat paling dimanja olehNYA setelah Lucifer pergi dan menganggap bahwa Tuhan akan memaafkan apapun kesalahan yang dibuatnya. Mengapa sekarang DIA mengatakan bahwa ia tidak bisa memaafkan kesalahan yang bahwa tidak melukai siapapun -karena semua yang terjadi pun telah diketahui olehNYA.

Tidak masuk akal.

"Kalian berdua diciptakan sebagai satu kesatuan, kesalahan kalian pun merupakan suatu kesalahan bersama." sosok yang sedang berbicara melalui wujud sementaranya itu menarik nafas yang terlihat berat, "Aku sangat menyesal namun aku harus memberikan hukuman pada kalian berdua, untuk keadilan yang berusaha aku pertahankan pada semua makhluk-ku. Juga sebagai pelajaran bagi malaikat-malaikat yang lain."

"Maafkan saya, namun saya harus menyela." Raphael memecah keheningan yang tercipta setelah kalimat tersebut diucapkan olehNYA, "Saya mengerti kesalahan yang dilakukan Lucifer pergi dari surga sangat berat, namun engkau telah memberikan hukuman untuknya dengan menjadikannya fallen angel. Dan saya rasa kesalahan Michael tidak sebesar itu untuk mendapatkan hukuman seperti yang engkau berikan pada Lucifer, bukan?"

Sosok berambut merah itu tersenyum, "Apakah kini kau turut meragukan-ku, Raphael?"

Raphael sontak membolakan matanya, menggeleng perlahan. "Ti-tidak, tentu saja tidak, maafkan hamba."

'Jung Hoseok' hanya tersenyum lembut sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada Lucifer dan Michael yang masih terdiam -hanyut dalam pikirannya masing-masing. Sebenarnya IA pun tidak ingin melakukan semua ini namun harus dilakukan, demi kebaikan semua pihak. Untuk surga, untuk nerasa, untuk bumi, dan terlebih untuk Lucifer beserta Michael.

"Kau mengerti bukan, bahwa Michael akan menjadi sepertimu, Lucifer. Menjadi malaikat yang jatuh terpuruk bersama kesalahannya."

Pemikiran bahwa Michael yang terbiasa berada di bawah sinar mentari yang hangat, terbang dengan sayap indahnya di udara tanpa polusi seperti di surga harus membiasakan diri di dunia penuh dosa dan sesak seperti neraka adalah suatu yang mengerikan bagi Lucifer. Michaelnya yang seharusnya tetap berada di atas sini, akan terpuruk di dunia bawah yang kelam.

Bersamanya, namun menyesakkan.

Matanya yang menyala merah menyerupai kobaran api neraka itu melirik sosok yang kini menitikkan air mata dari matanya yang berwana emas itu. Tubuh kecil Michael bergetar hebat. Sangat menyedihkan, bahkan di mata pencipta alam semesta yang menatapnya penuh kesedihan.

"Aku telah memberikan perintah pada Uriel untuk menggantikan tugas Michael." ujarNYA sambil menunjuk sosok malaikat lain yang sedar tadi terdiam dan hanya memperhatikan mereka dengan seksama tanpa berani menyela. "Maafkan aku, karena keputusanku ini sudah bulat."

Tepat setelah mengatakan itu, sosok menyerupai manusia yang dipakaiNYA perlaham menghilang, lalu lenyap tak bersisa dari hadapan mereka. Michael tak bisa lagi membendung air matanya, menyadari bahwa ia telah dibuang oleh Tuhan. Oleh satu-satunya yang mencintainya. Lucifer berjalan mendekat padanya dan memeluknya dengan erat, mencoba menguatkan malaikat yang sayapnya akan berubah menjadi miliknya tak lama lagi itu.

Gabriel hanya bisa memandang keduanya dengan tanpa mengeluarkan suatu katapun. Ia terlihat tak terpengaruh dengan semuanya, namun Raphael melihat kedua tangannya bergetar hebat. Tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa ia pun merasakan ketahukan yang besar dengan keputusan yang diambil Tuhan kali ini.

Raphael dengan perlahan menautkan jemari-jemari panjang mereka satu sama lain, mengeratkan genggamannya agar yang lainnya merasakan kekuatan yang coba disalurkannya melalui permukaan kulit mereka. "Semua akan baik-baik saja..." ujarnya pelan. Gabriel balas menggenggam tangannya sebelum mereka mengepakkan sayap mereka, bersiap meninggalkan lapisan pertama surga ini. Menyusul Uriel yang lebih dulu telah pergi bersama sayap lebarnya.

Raphael meynoleh sejenak pada dua sosok pemilik sayap berbeda warna yang masih saling berpelukan itu, bergumam pelan, _"Kau tau ada pilihan lain agar kalian berdua bahagia. Ambil pilihan itu, Lucifer._ "

.

.

Tidak ada suara apapun yang bisa didengar kecuali suara hembusan angin hangat dan suara air sungai yang mengalir di sungai panjang yang berada di depan mereka. Lucifer memeluk Michael dari belakang, menyandarkan punggungnya pada satu-satunya pohon yang berada di tengah padang luas yang dialiri satu sungai tak berujung itu.

Sementara Michael hanya menatap lurus ke depan dengan matanya yang seakan kosong.

"Tidak apa-apa... semua akan baik-baik saya, sayang..." gumam Lucifer sambil memberikan sebuah ciuman pada pelipis Michael.

"Tidak... semua tidak baik-baik saja. Semua ini salahku."

Dalam kasusnya, Lucifer menyadari bahwa perbuatannya akan mendapatkan hukuman yang setimpal dari Tuhan sehingga ia lebih bisa menerima takdirnya. Namun tidak dengan Michael. Mendapatkan hukuman berat saja tidak pernah terbesit dalam pikirannya, apalagi hukuman pengusiran dari surga seperti ini.

Tubuh yang lebih kecil milik Michael itu ditariknya agar tak lagi membelakanginya melainkan kini berbaring di atas dadanya. Wajah keduanya sekarang berhadapan dan itu membuatnya bisa melihat kesedihan di wajah Michael dengan jelas. Membuatnya tersenyum sendu pula.

"Aku tahu kau begitu mencintai Tuhan, aku pun begitu. Namun semua sudah terjadi, kita tidak bisa melakukan apapun." ucapnya, berusaha tegas agar Michael berhenti menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini...?"

Sebuah senyuman tercipta di wajah pucatnya, sebuah ciuman lagi-lagi diberikannya pada kening Michael. "Aku tidak akan berbohong padamu, tapi setelah ini kau akan merasakan kekosongan yang sangat di hatimu. Saat sayap dan wujudmu berubah, dan saat hatimu tak lagi mencintai DIA seperti saat ini, kau akan merasa seperti tidak mengenal dirimu sendiri." Wajah Michael yang memucat membuatnya ingin mengasihani kekasihnya itu lebih lagi. "Namun itu hanya untuk sementara, sayang... setelahnya, setelah kau cukup banyak ingin mengakhiri hidupmu sendiri, dan setelah kau menyadari bahwa kau tidak bisa melakukannya karena kau harus menebus dosamu, kau akan belajar untuk menerima semuanya. Dan kau akan kembali mencintai DIA dengan cara yang berbeda."

"A-Apakah kau... merasakan semua hal itu dulu?"

Hanya sebuah anggukan yang ia berikan pada makhluk cantik yang akan berubah buruk rupa sepertinya ini. Walaupun ia akan tetap terlihat sebagai makhluk paling cantik di matanya walau wujudnya berubah kelak.

Kedua tangan berbalut kain putih itu melingkar di leher Lucifer, memeluknya dengan erat. "Maafkan aku...Karena aku.. karena rasa cintaku kau jadi mengalami semua itu..." isak Michael masih terdengar memilukan bahkan ketika suaranya teredam pangkal lehernya sendiri.

"Bukan salahmu, sayang. Sama sekali bukan..."

"Aku tidak mengapa menjadi fallen angel," Michael menarik wajahnya dari ceruk leher Lucifer, menatapnya dengan mata yang masih berlinang air mata, "Asal kau tidak membuangku seperti DIA... Asal kau membiarkan aku tetap di sampingmu, aku akan ikut kemanapun..."

Tangis memilukan Michael menggema di lapangan luas itu, ia tak lagi bisa membendung semua kesedihan yang dirasakannya. Lucifer bersyukur emosinya sudah benar-benar mati hingga ia bahkan tidak bisa menitikkan air mata melihat kesedihan malaikat yang dicintainya di pelukannya ini. Hanya rasa cinta yang besar yang tersisa dari semua emosinya yang menghilang bersama statusnya yang suci dulu.

Tampaknya Michael sudah berusaha untuk menerima takdirnya.

Namun Lucifer tidak.

Dia tidak ingin Michael terjun bersamanya ke neraka. Dia tidak akan membiarkan Michael bahkan menginjakkan kaki di tempat busuk seperti neraka. Michaelnya hanya boleh berada di tempat yang dipenuhi matahari yang hangat seperti ini.

Sebuah danau indah dengan permukaan air yang bening seperti cermin tiba-tiba saja muncul dalam kepalanya. Sebuah danau yang hanya beberapa penghuni surga saja yang mengetahuinya.

"Michael," Suaranya yang sedikit bergetar membuat Michael mendongak, menatapnya dengan penuh tanya. "Kau... akan ikut kemanapun aku pergi, bukan?"

Michael mengangguk, membuatnya menatik nafas lega. Dan disini ia berpikir semua emosinya sudah hilang, mengapa ia masih merasakan suatu keraguan?

"Ikut aku."

.

.

Raut wajah kebingungan Michael membuat Lucifer ingin tertawa, namun keadaan mereka bukanlah saat dimana ia bisa tertawa.

"Tempat apa ini?" tanya Michael.

"Danau kehidupan."

"Danau kehidupan?" Mata keemasan Michael melebar, "Danau ini ada di lapisan pertama surga?" tanya Michael tidak percaya.

Danau kehidupan adalah danau dimana makhluk Tuhan yang telah habis masa hidupnya di dunia dan telah menjalankan hukuman pada kehidupannya yang sebelumnya membersihkan dirinya. Agar bisa terlahir kembali sebagai makhluk yang baru, dalam hal ini adalah manusia.

Semua makhluk yang melewati danau ini, akan terlahir kembali sebagai manusia.

"Lucifer, ini..."

"Kau sepertinya mengerti."

Michael menatap Lucifer tidak percaya. Bahkan ketika pertanyaan mengapa Lucifer mengetahui tempat ini belum terjawab, ia sudah dikejutkan dengan kenyataan bahwa Lucifer mengajaknya ke danau ini untuk satu tujuan yang pasti.

"Aku mengetahui dimana letak danau ini karena aku sering mengantarkan manusia yang telah menjalani masa hukuman mereka di neraka. Manusia yang memilih untuk terlahir kembali ke dunia setelahnya atau iblis yang meminta untuk dilahirkan kembali sebagai manusia."Lucifer menatap lurus pada permukaan air yang sangat jernih namun kau tetap tidak bisa melihat dasarnya. "Raphael pernah menemani Tuhan untuk mengantarkan beberapa malaikat yang ingin menjadi manusia kesini."

Genggaman tangan yang tidak pernah lepas diantara mereka semakin erat. Lucifer merakan getaran keraguan dari jari-jari mereka. "Jika kau masih ragu, maka kita tidak perlu melakukannya. Tapi aku tidak ingin kau mengalami semua yang aku alami dulu, Michael."

"Tapi..." Michael menatapnya dengan keraguan yang pasti. "Jika... jika kita menjadi manusia..."

"Ya, kita tidak akan memiliki ingatan kita saat ini." potong Lucifer, "Kita bahkan tidak akan mengingat satu sama lain, dan mungkin tidak terlahir di tempat yang sama, bahkan tahun yang sama. Kita mungkin akan mengalami banyak hal buruk, mungkin tidak bisa bertemu satu sama lain lagi."

Michael menunduk, tidak ingin melihat wajah iblis yang begitu dicintainya ini. Membayangkan semua hal buruk yang dikatakan Lucifer barusan membuat keraguannya bertambah. Bibir dingin milik Lucifer yang tiba-tiba menyentuh punggung tangannya yang masih berada dalam genggaman jari-jari panjang mengerikan milik iblis itu menyentaknya.

"Tapi aku bersumpah, aku pasti akan menemukanmu." Senyuman penuh keyakinan diberikan Lucifer padanya, "Walaupun ingatanku menghilang sekalipun , hatiku hanya akan berdetak untukmu. Hatiku hanya akan mencarimu, seperti sekarang ini. Hatiku akan membawaku padamu, walau apapun yang terjadi."

Hanya dengan seperti itu, semua keraguannya hilang begitu saja. Hanya dengan itu, hatinya menjadi mantap, tiada suatu keraguanpun padanya. Lucifer akan menemukannya, jika tidak, maka ia yang akan menemukan Lucifer.

Hatinya juga akan membawanya pada Lucifer. Pada yang seharusnya. Pada Hati yang diciptakan sepasang dengan miliknya.

Mereka mengeratkan genggaman tangan satu sama lain. Melangkah perlahan mendekati tepian danau itu. Tepat sebelum kaki mereka menyentuh air danau, mereka saling bertatapan, tersenyum bahagia.

 _BYUR!_

Tubuh keduanya tertarik masuk sepenuhnya ke dalam danau tanpa ujung itu.

.

.

Sosok agung yang sedang duduk di singgasana kebesarannya itu tersenyum lega, melihat semua kejadian dari sebuah danau besar yang berada tepat di bawah kaki singgasananya itu. Begitu pula dengan ketiga malaikat yang duduk di sebelah kanan dan kirinya.

Raphael dan Gabriel tersenyum bahagia, sementara Uriel hanya menatap dasar tanpa minat.

 _"Berbahagialah, wahai kedua kekasihku yang kucintai_."

.

END  
Akhirnya tamat juga, hahahah  
Setelah vakum berbulan-bulan karena urusan kantor (dan writer block yang menyiksa) akhirnya cerita ini tamat juga T_T  
Maafkan saya yah yang menghilang berbulan-bulan hehehe  
Semoga setelah ini masih bisa membuat fanfic-fanfic YoonMin lain ;)  
Next, akan diselingi Namjin dulu yaaah hahahah  
Enjoy! ^^


End file.
